Mine
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: He made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. He promised they'd never make her parents' mistakes.


**Hallelujah! I finally got something written! I'm so excited by this! I hope it means I have conquered my writer's block for the most part…We shall see in coming days. **

** For some reason, this is what struck me when I heard the song. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Taylor Swift's song.**

_Uh, uh, oh_

_Uh, uh, oh_

_You were in college_

_Working part time waiting tables_

_Left a small town_

_Never looked back_

The restaurant was just as busy as always when Caitlyn pulled into the parking lot. Shane was due to get off at any time now and she was smiling by the time he hopped into the passenger seat. She grinned at him.

"What?" Shane smiled back, raising one eyebrow in question.

"You just look handsome in your waiter uniform," Caitlyn spoke cheerfully as they pulled out of the parking lot, "Your car should be done by tomorrow, right?"

"I hope so," Shane ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, "I'm beginning to miss my bicycle…" He joked.

"You don't live in a small town anymore," she laughed, "I'm not so sure that would work very well."

_I was a slight risk_

_With a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love_

_If it never lasts_

"Shane," Caitlyn whispered breathlessly as she took in everything with wide eyes. Her eyes slowly traveled over the small table and two chairs on the small apartment balcony. A white table cloth was draped over the table, a thin vase sat in the middle of the table, but was empty. The flickering candles were what made her smile, "What did you do this for?"

"You." Shane smiled, practically glowing at her expression and all his uncertainty slipped away as she bounced on her feet before whirling on him.

"Thank you," she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, "So much."

Shane wordlessly handed her a single red rose, gesturing for her to set it in the ready vase.

_I say_

_Can you believe it?_

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment_

_I can see it_

The rain was pounding on the window, but Caitlyn was half drowsing and could hear nothing but Shane's soft breathing. His chest rose and fell beneath her head, making her vaguely wonder if he was sleeping.

_Yes, yes_

_I can see it now_

Just before Caitlyn drifted off to peaceful sleep, she smiled to herself at the memory that played behind her eyelids.

_You remember_

_We were sitting there by the water_

_You put your arm around me_

_For the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing_

_That's ever been mine_

"It's not much," Shane commented, sounding a little sheepish, "But I thought you might enjoy it."

Caitlyn kept the smile from forming on her face as she glanced at the table on the restaurant's patio that over looked the beach. The sun would probably set just as they finished eating, judging by the time.

"I'll let you know at the end of the night," Caitlyn replied, nonchalantly. She liked to keep Shane in the dark about how pleased he had made her. She needed to be careful and not get too attached to him so easily.

She could tell by the way Shane picked at his food and seemed to fidget throughout the meal that she had put him on edge. A flicker of guilt went through her as Caitlyn watched him staring glumly at his plate.

_Flash forward_

_And we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things_

_At your place_

"What's that smell?" Caitlyn heard Shane call as the front door shut behind him, "Cait?"

"In the kitchen," Caitlyn rolled her eyes at her obvious location, "And it's the tacos you smell." Shane appeared in the doorway, leaning against the frame and giving her a crooked smile.

"What?" she snapped, hating when he looked at her like that.

"Nothing," Shane murmured, but there was a twinkle in his eyes and the smile didn't leave his face as he crossed the room and kissed her on the cheek, "It smells great."

"Yeah, yeah-you always say that about food," Caitlyn smirked, playfully shoving him away, "Do me a favor and make sure the meat doesn't burn. I'm going to go change."

"Yes, ma'am," Shane saluted her as she left the room.

_You learn my secrets _

_And you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never_

_Make my parents' mistakes_

"We won't be like that," Shane's low voice finally broke the silence, his arms wrapping around her comfortingly, "You don't have to be afraid that will happen with us."

Caitlyn felt her eyes burning with the need to cry, but she refused. The house was silent as she buried her face in his shoulder. It felt so much better to finally let Shane in on her fears-that they would end up falling apart like her parents.

_But we've got bills to pay_

_We got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

"So many bills," Caitlyn groaned, pressing her hands against her eyes to block out everything on the table before her as she muttered, "Shane, what are we going to do?" It was only a moment before his hands squeezed her shoulders gently.

"We'll figure it out," he whispered in her ear, kissing the top of her head.

_Yes, yes_

_This is what I thought about_

It was several moments and deep breaths later that Caitlyn convinced herself not to snap at Shane. He was right. They could get through this. She just needed to think positively.

_You remember_

_We were sitting there by the water_

_You put your arm around me_

_For the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing_

_That's ever been mine_

The waves rolled in before retreating slowly, helping Caitlyn to relax and smile peacefully. The methodic sound and sight of the ocean's waves was one of her favorite things to enjoy.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Shane murmured, and Caitlyn nodded as she watched the sun seemed to melt into the ocean in the distance. She bit her lip to keep from resisting when his warm arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

_Do you remember all the city lights_

_On the water_

_You saw me start to believe_

_For the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing_

_That's ever been mine_

The air was cold and Caitlyn could see her every breath as they walked along in the park, their hands entwined tightly. Her free hand had a glove on, but she hated wearing gloves and holding hands. Shane seemed to understand this-or maybe even agree-because he had refrained from putting a glove on the hand that was linked with hers.

They stopped on the bridge, looking down at the river where the city lights reflected on the uneven surface. For the first time, Caitlyn pulled herself closer to Shane without even thinking.

And she saw the smile form on his face.

_Uh, uh, oh_

_And I remember that fight_

_Till 3:30 a.m._

_You said everything was slipping_

_Right out of our hands_

"It's not _my_ fault!" Shane snapped, running his hands through his already messed hair. Caitlyn glowered at him, attempting to keep from yelling at him. Or throwing something solid at his face.

"Oh, I suppose it's _my_ fault, huh?" Caitlyn hissed, rolling her eyes, "Because it's not like you told me to quit my job or anything!"

"I wouldn't let you keep working for someone like that," Shane tried to sound calm, but the sharp look on his face as if he was speaking to an idiot aggravated her further, "And I didn't expect you to have so much trouble finding a new job."

"Yeah, that's my fault, too!" Caitlyn yelled sarcastically, "Because I just love getting behind in our bills and being in debt! If I'm so much trouble, let's just go our separate ways!" She shoved him in the chest before sprinting from the room.

_I ran out crying_

_And you following me out into the street_

The cold air caused Caitlyn to gasp when her tears felt as though they froze on her face. The street was still and silent, as it seemed to always be at this untimely hour in the winter. Everything was asleep.

The sound of the front door clicking shut behind her made her jump and her stomach twist. She had had enough of this argument. Hadn't he?

_Braced myself for the goodbye_

'_Cause it's all I've ever known_

_Then you took me by surprise_

_You said "I'll never leave you alone"_

She now regretted her last suggestion, afraid that he'd actually take her up on the offer. How could she say something so stupid? Caitlyn closed her eyes and took a gulp of the cold, icy air and braced herself for the goodbye she realized was inevitable now.

Warm hands rested on her shoulders a moment, making her shivering subside slightly. His lips tickled her ear as he whispered, "I'll never leave you alone." And Caitlyn felt fresh tears sliding down her cheeks despite her surprise.

_You said_

_I remember how we felt _

_Sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you_

_Is like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing_

_That's ever been mine_

"I remember how we felt when we were sitting there by the water," Shane breathed and Caitlyn turned to face him and lean against his chest, watching his expression carefully as he spoke, "You were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen…and you practically glowed whenever we were beside the beach."

She bit her lip as he paused and stared at her with intensity before going on, "I loved you right away. I wanted you to be mine…forever. And every time I look at you is like the first time."

"Shane…" Caitlyn smiled shakily at him, but he put a finger to her lips so he could continue.

"I know you've always been afraid we'd make your parents' mistakes…but we won't. Because I've fallen in love with a careless man's careful daughter, and she's the best thing that's ever been mine."

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing_

_That's ever been mine_

"Shane," Caitlyn was trying not to sound like she was crying, even though it was clearly visibly, "I love you."

_Do you believe it?_

_We're gonna make it now_

_And I can see it_

_Yes, yes_

"We're gonna make it," Shane whispered against her lips, waiting to see if she'd reply.

_I can see it now_

"I can see that now," Caitlyn whispered, smiling against his lips as he kissed her warmly. She felt safer in his arms than she could ever remember feeling before. He was the best thing that had ever been hers.

**Yay! I'm still excited that I was actually able to finish something! :D Also, reviews may help me on the way to recovery from the dreadful disease of Writer's Block. Your reviews are my medicine. ;)**

** I'm still looking for good Shaitlyns to read! If you know of any please let me know!….I feel like I'm the only one that ever writes this pairing anymore, so I hope others will be inspired by this and I can have some to read! I'm growing tired of reading my own stories…because they're the only ones I can find. xD**


End file.
